in pouring rain
by bread011
Summary: was Naga crying too?


She wants him to know that she loves him; he's her brother for Naga's sake. But with each passing moment, hour, and day it was growing to feel like a ticking bomb. It was crucial- critical that she assured him of her love and support.

She found him sitting by the fire, and takes a moment to observe him. His hair was the same deep blue as their father, but he'd inherited their mother's spirit and tact. He had an unbreakable smile with a bright personality to match.

Mother sat next to him, no doubt sharing as much wisdom as she possibly could with her shining son. He was following in her footsteps after all, a tactician in the making. They looked happy, laughing quietly to each other even, making her chest bubble to see them like this. Together.

Robin's sixth sense kicked in and looked up to give a smile to Lucina, who returned a gentle smile. She averted her eyes, feeling as though maybe she was intruding on something special, and stitched them to the flames. She kept them there, enjoying this moment of peace.

Brief moments passed before her mother brought her back to earth. "Lucina, why don't you come join us?" Her mother's voice was always so calming, but perhaps that was because she was in fact her mother. Lucina mused that even if her mother was discipling her, she would still love her voice.

Both Morgan and their mother were looking up at her now, still smiling. Was she ever going to get used to this? "Of Course, mother", she returned the smile again, crossing the divide to plop her body next to Morgan's.

It was beginning to feel natural again, being with her family, but the sour memories still wouldn't fade. She pushed the feelings aside, deciding to stay in this moment and archive the memory for later.

She wanted them to know. Her chest was aching.

"Mother, Morgan." She took a quiet breath, screwing her eyes shut after seeing them look at her with minute concern. "I want you to know, no matter what happens, I love you very much. Father too." She was near tears, fighting to contain them. She wanted them to know.

Opening her eyes revealed two confused tacticians. They were staring at her, puzzled. Lucina quickly felt like it was a mistake, she'd made this special moment awkward.

And then her mother was laughing.

Lucina grew confused and even more embarrassed than she was half a second ago, giving a puzzled look to her mother.

Morgan did the same, shifting his gaze from his mother to his sister. "Mother, what is it?"

"It's nothing, Morgan." Their mother wasn't laughing anymore, but was now suppressing a giggle. She turned her attention to Lucina, "It's just such an odd thing to say. Of course you love us and I'd hope you wouldn't expect less from us."

Morgan let a small laugh out, chirping in "Yeah! I love you a lot Lucina!"

Lucina nervously laughed along with them, much to her embarrassment and surprise. Yes, of course they loved her. She was grateful, not being able to contain her happiness. Before long she realized she was crying.

That's when the rain started. It was heavy and rough; was Naga crying with her?

The three stopped their outrageous giggling to look at each other and take in how they were quickly becoming soaked. It wasn't enough to stop them completely though, as they continued their laughing. Lucina pulled them in for a wet hug, loving this carefree moment with her family.

Would she ever get another moment like this with them? She wasn't sure, and wouldn't count on it, but tried to absorb the feelings in. She wanted to remember her brother smiling and her mother's laugh. She wanted to stay in this moment forever.

"Are you guys okay?" It was her father. They turned to see him, just as soaking wet, but all the more confused. "It's pouring out here, but I guess you don't need me to tell you that. Shouldn't you guy-"

"Father!" Lucina was practically tackling him, Chrom exclaiming in surprise. Soon enough the whole family was hugging and laughing, and he didn't care for the downpour soaking his body. He only felt his wife and children.

Chrom wasn't sure how this happened, or why his family was in the rain embracing, but he was more than glad to see them happy. And most importantly, together.


End file.
